


Enjoy who you have while you have them

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After infinity war, Irondad, Other, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is missing, Tony is Peter’s Biological Dad, Tony is a worried mother, Torture, a n g s t, and a break, he just wants his son, peter is like heavily tortured, spiderson, tony is Peter’s biological father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: Adrian Toomes has escaped prison and is seeking revenge on the Avengers,  mainly Peter and Tony.





	Enjoy who you have while you have them

Peter slowly made his way home after a long evening of "spider-manning" throughout Queens, he pulled out his phone out to text his father, letting him know he was on his way. Peter's "spider sense'' started to go off as he saw a group of guys behind him, they dragged him into alley and he felt a cloth placed over his mouth and nose. He felt his eyes start to droop and he grew tired, he feel unconscious as he heard a gun go off and felt pain in his stomach.

He woke up in what appeared to be a warehouse, much similar to the one from homecoming night, chained to the ceiling by his wrists. He felt intense pain in his stomach, he looked down to see his shirt is gone and blood is covering his stomach. 

"What the he-'' Peter was cut off as he heard a door open, he snapped his head up to see Adrian Toomes, or "the guy with the wings" walk in smirking. "Hey Pedro.''

"um, hi? What are you doing?" He gasped as he felt empty due to the blood loss he received from the gunshot wound in his stomach. "I thought you were in prison? Where am I?" Peter started stuttering, he didn't need his spider sense to tell him he was in danger.

"well, I mean I'm obviously here for my revenge, not to be cliché but you did get me thrown in prison.'' Toomes said causally as he and two other guys set up a camera and a computer. Toomes put the camera in front of Peter and turned it on. 

"Uh, whatcha doing there big bird?'' Peter mumbled.

"Just sending your dad a nice little message.'' Toomes smirked as one of his teammates pushed over a table full of knives and other sorts of weapons. 

(Super duper magical scene change WOOOOOOOO meme review *clap clap*)

 

Tony paced in front of the elevator, anxiously waiting for Peter to step through, although he had a feeling that he wasn't, he had that feeling parents get when they know something is wrong with their child. 

"Tony? Is something wrong?" Steve asks his friend as he flips through the channels on the tv.

"Peter should've been back by now...something is wrong.''

"Im sure he's fine, probably just hanging out with his friends...past curfew.'' Steve said, starting to see why Tony was worried.

"exactly, he never does this...why would he do this?'' Tony was even more worried this time.

"Have you tried his phone?"

 "Yes, it hasn't moved for the past fifteen minutes...I'm going there now.'' Tony's latest suit came flying in, he stepped in and looked at Steve, "wanna come?''

Steve nodded and grabbed his shield.

They reached where Peter's cellphone was last located, in an alleyway near Delmars diner. Tony called it one last time, causing them to find it beside a dumpster.

"oh my god, oh my god... He's gone. Not again..please.'' Tony cried to himself.

 Sensing his friend was about to have a panic attack, Steve quickly got them back to the tower. Tony bust through the doors yelling for Peter.

 

Clint and Natasha entered the living room to greet Tony and Steve. 

"Hey fellas. Hey have you seen Peter? Little brat owes me twelve dollars.'' Clint noticed how pale Tony looked.

"uh, is everything alright? Is it Peter? Cause if it is I haven't seen him since he left for school this morning." Clint said.

''Neither have I now that I think about it." Stephan said as his cloak wrapped around his neck.

"He's missing. Found his cellphone near that diner he likes so much.'' Steve held the phone up.

As if on cue, a video of Peter popped up on the tv. He was still hanging by his arms, blood was dripping from his gunshot wound. 

"Oh my god.'' Natasha whispered.

"I'm gonna put his head in a blender.'' Clint said to Steve.

"Peter...no.''Tony felt as if someone had taken his heart, smashed it with a hammer, glued it together, gave it back to him then knocked it out of his hands, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"Hey Stark.'' A voice said behind a camera walked over to Peter, grabbed a taser and shocked Peter into consciousness.

"Who are you!"Tony yelled.

"I'm that guy whose life was ruined because of your son ruined. Taken away from my family, so it's only fair to do the same to you.'' The voiced called back as he pulled out a knife from the table and made his way towards Peter.

He pressed the knife against Peters cheek and slowly moved it across his face, a fair amount of blood seeping through the cut.

Peter let out a muffled yell due to his bindings. "You see, me and the guys have been working on a little something to cancel out Pedro's healing power thing he's got. So he's in a lot of pain Iron Dad." 

"Wait, you're that Vukture guy...Toomes." Tony said as Toomes continued to slash Peter with his knife.

"Let him go Toomes. This is between you and me." Tony insisted.

"True, but this is more fun."Toomes laughed as he had some goon of his electrocute Peter while he talked to Tony. He could hear peters muffled screams of pain, causing Tony to wish it were him instead. Tony looked up at the ceiling "FRIDAY, can you locate the signal?" 

 

"The signal is being transmitted from a warehouse in Queens.'' The A/I replied. 

"No you don't stark, we're just getting started. Don't want poor petey here to die now do we?" Toomes stabbed him in the chest, Peter screamed as blood quickly gushed out of his body.

"NO!" Tony yelled, tears going down his face as he watched his son die in front of him, not able to do anything. He notice Dr. Strange, Nat, Clint and Steve jump through a golden portal.

Removing the blade from Peters chest, he shoved it in peters left arm, dragging it down to his elbow, blood quickly spewing out. 

"Peter!" Tony yelled as he noticed Peter started to close his eyes. Toomes started to laugh,"Now you know how it feels Tony!" 

Tony put his hands over his eyes for a split second when he heard a gun go off. Behind the camera Tony could hear people yelling and running. He saw Toomes fall to the ground dead. "He's down! Get Peter down and bring Tony here!" Steve shouted as he and Clint got Peter out of his chains.

Tony immediately saw a portal and jumped through it, bringing it to the warehouse. "Where is he?" Tony cried looking at DR.Strange and Natasha. "Over here!" Steve called when they got Peter to the ground. 

"Tony we need your help! Peter you need to stay awake oaky buddy? You're doing great." Steve talked to the boy as he bled out.   
"Hey sweetheart, I need you to stay awake okay? And after you get better we can invite Ned and that MJ girl you like over for movies and Legos, okay?" Tony grabbed peters hand and whispered reassurances to him.

"Let's get. Him out of here!"" Clint yelled as they picked him up and carried him through the portal.

they brought Peter to the. Medical bay at the tower. Peter, Who was barely breathing at, This point,had fallen unconscious. One of the doctors in the med bay noticed Peter first. Tony had to be dragged out of the room by Clint and Steve. They all walked to the bathrooms to wash peters blood off their hands.

Tony collapsed on the couch and started to cry again. Steve hugged his friend and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“He’s going to be just fine, tony. Peter is the stroungest person we all know.” 

“He might die.” Tony whispered.

”he might, Yes. But he won’t. Not when he has a father like you.” Natasha said, clapping a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

about two hours pass when they were alerted about peter.

Tony ran down to medical bay and burst through peters recovering room doors. Inside peter was covered in wires and wrapped in bandages. “How is he?”

”We nearly lost him twice, he’s got an infection, we’ve also discovered long claw marks covering his back, the gunshot wound was patched up and it didn’t damage anything vital.” The doctor explained looking at his clip board.

”How long before he’s released?”

”I’d give him a bout a week or two, with his healing factor and all.” 

“Thank you doctor.”

The doctor left the room, leaving the parent and child Alone.

Three hours passed before peter finally woke up, but he wasn’t all there.

”Hey dad.” 

“Hey, baby. How you feeling?”

”like a big bus of rocks we’re riding a rollercoaster.” Peter giggled. Obviously high from the medications.

“Hey dad?”

”hm?”

”your mustache looks like you drank chocolate milk and it’s still on your face.” Peter giggled again, causing Tony to start giggling as well.”okay kid.” A few moments passed with silence before peter spoke again.

 

ldad?”

”Yes, peter?”

”I’m spiderman.” Peter whispered, with the most serious face he has ever made.

”okay, time for bed. Get some sleep kid.” Tony stood up and ruffled peters curly soft hair. 

“Love you dad.”

”love you too peter.”


End file.
